Tacos
by RockingouttoPinkFloyd
Summary: Ron is in love...with tacos? Nope. He just wants one really bad, and so does his crush across Hogwarts...


~ This is your author. I bring you my latest creation. One of epic porportions, one of marvilous perfection, and one unrivaled and unmatched. I'm just kidding, it's only me. Anyway, this is my latest. I don't own any of it, and I don't want to. That would make life boring, because I wouldn't be able to magle it. Remember, RE (review, enjoy)!!! Thanks!~

Tacos

He couldn't think straight today. Nothing he did, he did right. Snape was used to this, and laughed all the harder when he caught him staring at the girl of his affection. She was gorgeous, he couldn't remember why he protested her so hard. He wanted her; badly. Why couldn't the pale-faced beauty have been a Gryffendor? It would be so nice, knowing that there was a girl waiting in the Common Room for him, waiting for her to be able to grace him with her presence.

"Harry? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Ron, what's up?" Harry looked confused.

"I...I...I am in love." Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Congrats. Who?"

Ginny walked in. "Tacos. I am in love with tacos. I think I'll go have some right now." Ginny walked over and crawled in Harry's lap. "Tacos? I didn't think you liked Tex-Mex. Huh."

He had to get out of there. If Ginny knew, there'd be no stopping that whirlwind of red-headed determination. She ment well, but it was embarrassing at times. Like now. No, Ginny couldn't know. He raced for the Common Room entrance, knocking Hermione out of the way. He needed her. True, he was hungy. He was going to get some tacos, then go straight to the Owlery.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. How may Dobby be of service?" The house-elf came up to him in the kitchean.

"Hey Dobby. Here's another hat from Hermione." Ron handed the green and blue striped hat to the eager hands of the house-elf.

Dobby squeled and carefully set it on top of his already tall stack of hats, resting on his head. The other house-elfs passed him with a scornful, yet loving, look.

"Miss Granger is as talented as she is wise! Oh, tell her how much Dobby loves his beautiful collection of Miss Granger's works!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah Dobby. I'll tell her. Hey listen, can you guys make me some tacos?"

The house-elf was mystefied. "Tacos? What are these tacos that you speak of?"

A little house-elf popped up. "Tacos? Giggy know what tacos are! We used to have them all the time back home in Texas! You want tacos, Mr, you got tacos. Giggy will go fix you some right now!" Giggy ran off. Dobby just shook his head. "Giggy is new. She is too eager to make weird Texas food like enchiladas and burritoes. It's very weird, if you ask Dobby."

Ron protested. "Hey! I love Tex-mex food! I was wondering about all of it on the table this week. It's a nice change."

Giggy came back with her arms full of tacos. "Here you are, Mr. Weasley. 30 tacos. You love Tex-mex? It will be there every lunch!"

Ron laughed. "Thanks Giggy. I appreciate it greatly." Ron left the kitchean with his arms full of tacos and his head in the clouds.

Hermione met him inside the Common Room. "Hey Ron, Harry and Ginny stepped out for a minute...what are those?"

"Tacos, dearest Herms. Try one." Ron, feeling generous, stuffed one in her gaping mouth. "And do shut-up, sweety." He smiled at the indignant look on Hermione's face. "Eat your taco, darling. They are wonderful. Dobby sends his thanks for the new hat. I made a new friend, by the way. Giggy." He laughed and walked over to where Dean and Seamus were sitting, hell bent on sharing his tacos.

"Dean, would you like a taco?" Ron inquired of the black boy.

"Sure. What's in em?" Dean looked suspisously at the food.

"The bestest stuff in the world!" Ron shoved on in his mouth. Dean closed his eyes and slowly ate his taco. "Their great! Take one, Seams." Seamus eagerly took one, and then the 3 boys finished Ron's tacos.

With his stomache full of tacos, Ron skipped up to the Owlery, every step taking away from his joy. When he reached the top, he was freaking out again. All's he could think about was how Giggy had put happy powder in it, because he and his friends were laughing. Even Hermione had put down her books and started telling cheesy knock-knock jokes. Now, it was wearing off and Ron was apprehensive again. He called Pig down and tied the letter to his thin leg. "Take this to her Pig, and I'll give you 4 more Owl Treats as well as sleeping the night in my dorm." Pigwidgon loved sleeping with Ron for some reason. "Don't leave till you get her answer. Do you hear me? Bug her if that's what it takes." He threw his small owl into the afternoon air and watched him fall, beating furiously, then picking himself back up to fly to the other side of Hogwarts. "If you really love me, you'll say yes."

Pigwidgon came back in 10 minutes to find his owner in the same postion he left him in; and with renewed enthusisum, beat his wings harder. Ron saw Pig coming and placed the Owl Treats on the sill. He saw Pig pick up speed and almost fall out of the air. He landed next to Ron's elbow and started to eat the cookies. Ron managed to get the answering parchment off Pigwidgon's leg before he flew towards Ron's dorm window.

_"Of course I'll be there." _The letters were sprawled across the page like they had been written in a hurry with not a lot of space for the quill to move. But they were elegant in their own way. He could just picture her writing, keeping the parchment away from prying eyes.

He skipped down the steps, ready to go get ready for tonight's adventure.

Luna was waiting for Ron on in the Gryffendor bleachers. "Hey. I didn't know if you were gonna show up or not. The nargles are being quite rude to passerby."

Ron laughed, "I got them."

Luna giggled. "Thanks. I had no idea anyone else liked tacos here." She pulled one out of Ron's arms. "Will you go out with me Ron?" He looked aback for 2 seconds, then his face broke into a grin. "Yeah Luna."

"Good. Then we can Starwatch every night. And eat tacos together."

Ron laughed. "No mush though. I don't want to end up like Harry and Ginny."

Luna looked scandlized. "Of course not. I need a partner, not a whore." Ron couldn't agree more. So they sat there that night, looking at the stars and getting to know each other better.

Luna and Ron walked in to breakfast together, emersed in a chat about knomes. Heads turned and whispered as they passed. Luna waved and sat down at her table when they arrived. Ron looked over at Harry and Hermione, staring shocked at him. He smiled and sat down over by Luna. It was a good day for playing with baby Thestrels. It was indeed.


End file.
